


Alle prime luci di pace

by Alley



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Contessina is dead, M/M, but she lives in our hearts
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley/pseuds/Alley
Summary: [dal testo]“Vuoi sentirti dire che sentivo la tua mancanza?”“Sarebbe bello, in effetti.”
Relationships: Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi
Kudos: 15





	Alle prime luci di pace

**Author's Note:**

> La storia è un sequel di [_Perchè la guerra possa cessare_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704862).  
> Summary: Contessina è colta da un grave malore e, una volta ricoverata, ha l'occasione di parlare con Francesco dopo che questi ha ricevuto una lettera da Lorenzo, deciso a ottenere da lui un riavvicinamento.

_Se n'è andata._

Malgrado il dolore che la notizia gli scaraventa addosso, l’istinto che Francesco avverte non è quello di crollare, ma di precipitarsi verso la porta e bruciare i chilometri che lo separano da Lorenzo.

Dal giorno in cui Contessina è stata ricoverata non si è azzardato a rimettere piede in ospedale. Il rischio di imbattersi in un membro della famiglia che non fosse Lorenzo era troppo alto, visto il continuo avvicendarsi di parenti al capezzale della moribonda, e Francesco non voleva che la sua presenza portasse malessere e scompiglio in un momento tanto delicato. Andare a casa di Lorenzo, dove Contessina era stata riportata quando i dottori avevano sancito che non c’era più alcun tentativo da effettuare per evitare l’inevitabile, sarebbe stato ancor più impensabile; chiedergli di combinare un incontro altrove, con sua nonna prossima a esalare l’ultimo respiro, quantomeno fuori luogo. Così, le due settimane successive al ricovero di Contessina erano trascorse tra messaggi digitati di fretta e di nascosto, contenenti aggiornamenti sempre più stringati e sempre meno incoraggianti. Francesco si era ritrovato a contattare un numero che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di rimuovere dalla rubrica telefonica ma che non credeva avrebbe mai riutilizzato; le circostanze non gli avevano dato modo di vivere appieno quest’assurdo, imprevedibile capovolgimento di un destino che riteneva già scritto, e se le circostanze in questione non coincidessero con la morte di Contessina Francesco direbbe che è meglio così.

Francesco si è tenuto in disparte, com’era giusto che fosse, ma a discapito delle cautele scrupolosamente adottate fino ad ora tutto ciò che adesso desidera è andare da Lorenzo: non per curare una ferita che ancora stilla sangue e che continuerà a far male anche dopo essersi sanata, ma semplicemente per esserci. Sarebbe disposto ad affrontare il disprezzo di Piero de’ Medici e ad incassare i pugni di Giuliano, sarebbe pronto finanche ad essere cacciato da Jacopo per essere tornato a fare il cagnolino di quegli sporchi strozzini disonesti, pur di stargli accanto.

_Possiamo vederci?_

Francesco non ha ancora staccato gli occhi dallo schermo che s’è già infilato le chiavi della macchina in tasca. _Dove?_ domanda e, senza attendere la risposta, corre a mettersi alla guida.

*

La casa di Bianca e Guglielmo viene designata come luogo d’incontro. In quella di Lorenzo sarebbe stato impossibile fissarlo e casa di Francesco è anche casa di Jacopo, il che ha reso l’opzione impraticabile ben prima che il rapporto tra Francesco e Lorenzo si incrinasse fino a spezzarsi. 

Lorenzo non doveva avere molta voglia di fermarsi in un posto estraneo, in mezzo a rumori assordanti e a volti sconosciuti; per questo, si dice Francesco, avrà chiesto le chiavi a Bianca. Francesco si domande se le abbia rivelato il vero motivo per cui gli occorrevano; si chiede come abbia reagito lei venendo a conoscenza dei fatti che, se anche non le fossero stati svelati dal fratello, le saranno stati di sicuro riportati da Guglielmo. Francesco non sa nemmeno che ne pensi suo fratello, di tutta quella storia; gli ha riferito cos’è accaduto il giorno stesso in cui è finito in ospedale con Lorenzo e una Contessina esanime, ma, in quanto a parlarne, aveva preferito rimandare a quando fossero stati l’uno di fronte all’altro. Tra il lavoro e l’appoggio da fornire a una Bianca devastata, Guglielmo non aveva avuto il tempo di concedergli un incontro. Se deve essere onesto, Francesco non sa cosa esattamente gli avrebbe detto se si fossero visti: il fatto è che non è chiaro nemmeno a lui, cosa stia succedendo, e come evolverà la situazione quando Lorenzo si lascerà il lutto alle spalle e andrà avanti con quella vita di cui Francesco non fa più parte.

Ma non è il momento di pensarci.

“Se n’è andata.”

Lorenzo lo dice – questa volta a voce e non attraverso un messaggio – nel bel mezzo dell’ingresso, aspettando a stento che Francesco chiuda la porta. Si è spenta nel suo letto, aggiunge, esattamente come aveva richiesto. Giuliano ha spaccato una sedia. Bianca non smetteva di piangere. Papà non ha detto una parola. Mamma ha contattato la ditta di pompe funebri. Dovrebbe essere lì ad assisterla, a tenere in piedi Giuliano, ad asciugare le lacrime di Bianca, ad aiutare papà a riscuotersi.

“Non è il momento di fare il supereroe.”

 _Sì invece._ Francesco è convinto di star per sentire qualcosa di simile, e invece Lorenzo lo stupisce con quello che suona come un ordine ma che, alle orecchie di Francesco, arriva come la preghiera implorante che effettivamente è. “Vieni al funerale.”

Francesco elargisce la risposta con pacata fermezza. “Sai che non posso.” Sono in troppi che non tollererebbero la sua presenza in chiesa, Giuliano su tutti. Un tempo Francesco avrebbe colto con meschino piacere l’occasione di fargli del male, ma adesso anche solo pensare a una bassezza del genere lo fa sentire piccolo e sporco, disgustosamente vicino alla persona in cui Jacopo ha provato a trasformarlo e che a volte deve ancora sforzarsi di non diventare. “La tua famiglia non mi vorrebbe lì.”

“Ma io sì.”

Francesco si impone di tenere nascosto il fremito che gli fa tremare il cuore nel petto. “Non ruota tutto intorno a te e ai tuoi desideri, Lorenzo.”

Un tempo avrebbe scagliato addosso a Lorenzo quelle parole come fossero pietre con cui colpirlo; adesso gliele offre come uno strumento per fare chiarezza, come un appiglio prestato alla sua mente ottenebrata dal dolore. 

“No.” Lorenzo abbassa gli occhi e, quando riprende a parlare, lo fa con voce fragile e malferma. “Certo che no. Lei non sarebbe morta, altrimenti.”

Francesco abbandona ogni vincolo di reticenza che si era promesso di rispettare e avanza fino a quando non è abbastanza vicino a Lorenzo da poterlo stringere in un abbraccio. Non lo fa perché ritiene che a Lorenzo serva il suo conforto, ma perché sa che altrimenti non si concederebbe lo sfogo di cui ha bisogno: ha sempre avuto la pretesa di mostrarsi forte, Lorenzo, di essere il baluardo dentro cui gli altri potevano trovare rifugio e mai quello che lo ricerca, un riparo o un supporto.

Francesco immagina che lo scopo dietro la creazione di quella facciata sia stato consentire a Giuliano e a Bianca di costruirsi un preciso immaginario, quello in cui il loro fratello maggiore è un cavaliere senza macchia e senza paura su cui poter contare in ogni momento. È una di quelle cose di cui non hanno mai avuto modo di parlare, pertanto il sospetto non ha mai ottenuto conferma; ma se c’è una cosa che Francesco ha imparato di Lorenzo è che le sue motivazioni, in una quantità di casi così alta da rasentare il sempre, vanno ricercate nell’amore tenace e feroce che nutre per i suoi fratelli.

Quando ha il viso seppellito nel collo di Francesco, Lorenzo si scioglie finalmente in pianto. “Non posso farcela senza di lei” dice, disperato come Francesco non lo ha mai visto e come forse non credeva nemmeno che potesse essere. “Non posso.”

“Sì che puoi.”

“No. Era l’unica in grado di tenere a bada Giuliano e di capire Bianca con un’occhiata.” _E ora dovrò farlo io._ Lorenzo non lo dice, ma Francesco è perfettamente capace di cogliere il sottinteso che aleggia dietro alle parole bagnate di lacrime che Lorenzo soffia contro la sua pelle. Sa che la morte di Contessina ha messo addosso alle spalle di Lorenzo due pesi: quello del lutto e della responsabilità. I suoi genitori sono sempre stati troppo occupati con gli affari per essere delle presenze costanti nella vita dei figli e Lorenzo non può sopportare l’idea che Giuliano e Bianca siano abbandonati a loro stessi. Senza una guida Giuliano rischierebbe di smarrirsi totalmente e sposando Guglielmo all’insaputa di tutti Bianca ha dimostrato che è in grado di compiere gli atti più avventati senza destare il minimo sospetto; Lorenzo è consapevole di tutto ciò ed è per questo che prenderà il posto che è stato di Contessina: se occuparlo significherà sacrificare se stesso lo farà senza un rimpianto né un lamento. Lorenzo è capace di un’abnegazione cieca che si trasforma in una vera e propria tendenza al martirio, quando si tratta della sua famiglia. Francesco può capirlo, perché sarebbe disposto a spendersi allo stesso modo per Guglielmo. “Era l’unica che stava ad ascoltarmi.”

Quello che non può capire è il tipo di vuoto che la morte di Contessina è andata a scavare. Non ha mai avuto un adulto di riferimento, uno che lo facesse sentire capito e al sicuro, che ci fosse per lui sempre e nonostante tutto. Ha perso i suoi genitori quando ancora non aveva le esigenze complesse e le smanie insaziabili che rendono i ragazzi difficili da comprendere e Jacopo…Jacopo è stato l’opposto di ciò che Contessina ha rappresentato per Lorenzo. Contessina sarebbe potuta diventare per lui qualcosa di simile a ciò che è stata per i suoi nipoti, se Francesco avesse continuato a frequentare casa de’ Medici, ma quando ha smesso di vedere Lorenzo ha automaticamente perso ogni contatto anche con lei e la possibilità si è dispersa come polvere nel vento.

Francesco non è mai stato troppo bravo con le parole. Tra i due è sempre stato Lorenzo quello che ci sapeva fare, che riusciva a mettere a nudo le colpe di Jacopo con un’unica, spietata osservazione e a distrarre Francesco dai suoi problemi attraverso discorsi che erano quadri pieni di colori da cui Francesco veniva puntualmente rapito. 

Francesco non sa cosa Lorenzo potrebbe voler sentirsi dire, così pensa a ciò che avrebbe voluto venisse detto a lui nei momenti di massimo sconforto, quando non c’era ancora Lorenzo a rendere il suo mondo un posto meno cattivo e inospitale. “Va tutto bene.” Glielo assicura anche se non può avere reali garanzie al riguardo, anche se Lorenzo non può crederci davvero, anche se non può esserne realmente certo lui stesso. “E andrà tutto bene.”

*

Francesco è appostato sul lato opposto della strada dove si erige la chiesa, uno da cui può vedere ma non esser visto. La prima sagoma che mette a fuoco quando il funerale termina e il flusso di partecipanti cominciano a scorrere all’esterno è quella di Bianca: i singhiozzi la scuotono con violenza mentre Guglielmo la sorregge con un braccio stretto attorno alla vita. Lorenzo e Giuliano, con indosso due completi gemelli, reggono la bara assieme a quelli che Francesco suppone siano impiegati delle pompe funebri. Giuliano ha in viso la rabbia di chi ha subito un torto ingiustificabile; conoscendolo, Francesco immagina che abbia preso come un affronto personale il fatto che gli sia stata portata via l’unica persona capace di capirlo al di fuori di Lorenzo. Se la morte fosse davvero una figura incappucciata e munita di falce Giuliano sarebbe pronto a prenderla a calci e a pugni, ma è un’entità astratta che si può soltanto maledire e per uno come lui, abituato a esprimersi con i fatti più che con le parole, improperi e bestemmie non possono essere abbastanza.

Lorenzo ha l’espressione tesa e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Per un unico, breve momento Francesco si pente di non aver accettato la sua proposta: se lo avesse fatto sarebbe stato abbastanza vicino da potergli poggiare una mano sulla spalla e dimostrargli che c’è qualcos’altro di reale oltre al dolore che sta provando, sarebbe potuto essere per lui ciò che suo fratello è per Bianca. È un pensiero pericoloso, su cui non dovrebbe permettersi di indugiare, ma Lorenzo è lontano e Francesco decide che può concedersi di accarezzarlo, almeno in punta di dita. 

Malgrado quell’attimo di cedimento, Francesco sa di aver fatto la scelta giusta a non presentarsi. Se avesse ragionato in maniera altrettanto lucida in altre circostanze avrebbe potuto assistere alla funzione invece di stare nascosto come un esiliato che non ha diritto di rimettere piede nella sua terra natia, ma non l’ha fatto e ora gli tocca espiare le sue colpe relegato in un angolo defilato e solitario.

La folla che segue il feretro è composta e nutrita. Contessina de’ Bardi era una Medici e una donna di buon cuore, una combinazione da cui non poteva che derivare un cordoglio condiviso e sincero. Contessina era quella che ha accolto Francesco in casa con un sorriso e che con dei semplici biscotti è riuscita a farlo sentire qualcosa di diverso da un intruso.

Francesco non la dimenticherà mai.

La processione arriva sul fondo della strada e il carro funebre scompare oltre le spalle della chiesa. Francesco vede i Medici sparire a loro volta all’interno della traversa, seguiti dal resto del corteo. È solo quando anche l’ultima persona si inoltra nella via che conduce al cimitero che Francesco torna in macchina.

*

Casa de’ Medici è soggetta a un interminabile via vai. Attraverso il vetro del finestrino Francesco vede i visitatori entrare e uscire, profili distinti e facce seriose che indossano il lutto come un costume da ostentare per poi esser dismesso al termine dello spettacolo. Francesco immagina che Giuliano si sia barricato nella sua stanza per evitare convenevoli verso cui non prova alcun interesse e che Lorenzo se ne stia occupando come se l’unica cosa che desidera al momento non sia piangere fino a consumarsi gli occhi.  


Francesco non sa cosa lo abbia spinto a guidare fin lì al posto di imboccare la strada di casa. Ha atteso il feretro di Contessina per recapitarle l’unico saluto che poteva concedersi di darle, ma adesso non c’è un reale motivo a tenerlo piantato fuori la casa di Lorenzo, quella casa in cui non mette piede da sette lunghi anni.

Eppure.

Il rimuginare di Francesco attorno a quel quesito senza risposta viene interrotto dal suono del cellulare. Francesco immagina che si tratti di Jacopo: è sicuro che abbia capito quale fosse la sua meta, quando lo ha visto uscire, e che ogni minuto che passa gli faccia penetrare più a fondo il dubbio che suo nipote sia tornato a fare comunella con i figli di quel lurido di Piero de’ Medici, ma, onestamente, a Francesco non potrebbe importare di meno. Non è soltanto perché c’è la morte di Contessina in ballo: da quando Guglielmo se n’è andato – Jacopo sostiene di averlo cacciato, ma non è come se Guglielmo avesse avuto intenzione di continuare a stare da lui, dopo aver sposato Bianca – l’incantesimo con cui Jacopo teneva Francesco piegato al suo volere si è come spezzato: suo zio si era riempito la bocca di proclami altisonanti sull’importanza dei legami di sangue quando c’era stato da mettere Francesco contro Lorenzo e Giuliano, ma era stato pronto a tradirle una volta saputo del matrimonio che Guglielmo aveva contratto in segreto. Il giorno in cui se n'era andato, Jacopo aveva accompagnato i passi di Guglielmo con grida indemoniate e bestemmie irripetibili e aveva subito compilato le carte necessarie a escluderlo dall’eredità. 

Nel momento stesso in cui aveva sentito il rumore della porta sbattuta da Guglielmo, Francesco aveva deciso che non avrebbe permesso a suo zio di portargli via un’altra delle persone che ama. Così, aveva proposto a Guglielmo di vedersi affinché potessero parlare. La prima cosa che aveva fatto quando si erano ritrovati faccia a faccia era stato domandargli perché non gli avesse detto del matrimonio: il pensiero che suo fratello lo ritenesse capace di andare a spifferare tutto a Jacopo gli faceva un male fisico. Guglielmo lo aveva rassicurato spiegando che lui e Bianca avevano pattuito di tenerlo nascosto anche ai membri della famiglia da cui non si aspettavano dissenso e rimostranze: persino Giuliano era stato tenuto all’oscuro di tutto. Ma qui Guglielmo aveva avuto un’esitazione per cui Francesco lo aveva incalzato al fine di ottenere tutta la verità e non soltanto la fetta più facile da offrire. Non pensavo che lo avresti detto a nostro zio, aveva ribadito Guglielmo, ma non ero sicuro che ne saresti stato contento. 

Francesco aveva compreso perfettamente il dubbio di Guglielmo. Era stato lui a introdurlo a casa de' Medici e a un certo punto Guglielmo si era ritrovato a doverci andare da solo e a subire il risentimento muto di Francesco ad ogni rientro. La parola Medici era diventata un’eresia impronunciabile, un peccato di cui ci si poteva macchiare ma che non andava confessato: Guglielmo poteva commetterlo, ma a patto di tenerlo per sè.

Penso che l’influenza dello zio ti abbia fatto male, aveva detto ancora Guglielmo. Penso che dovresti andare via da lui. È quello che pensa anche Francesco. È quello che vuole, ma non fino in fondo, non con quella convinzione che è necessaria a rivoluzionare una vita che procede da anni lungo gli stessi binari. Andarsene vorrebbe dire ricominciare; vorrebbe dire mettersi in gioco, cercarsi una nuova pelle da indossare anziché limitarsi a scrollarsi di dosso quella impostagli da suo zio; vorrebbe dire _cambiare_ e se c’è una cosa che Francesco teme più di restare lo stesso è diventare qualcuno che ancora non conosce, qualcuno che dovrà imparare a guidare lunga una via finalmente giusta.

Francesco non saprebbe da dove partire e, soprattutto, non avrebbe una Bianca a spronarlo e a sorreggerlo lungo tutto il percorso. Ma quell’equazione ha come incognite demoni e fantasmi troppo suoi perché Guglielmo possa capirla; così, invece di pretendere da lui un risultato a cui non poteva arrivare, Francesco gli aveva detto _voglio solo che tu sia felice._

Guglielmo se lo era fatto bastare.

Francesco lascia andare il ricordo e abbassa lo sguardo a incontrare lo schermo. Il nome che vi vede inciso smentisce le sue congetture: è Lorenzo. 

La prima ipotesi a venirgli in mente è che abbia scoperto dove si trova. Ma è una paura senza fondamento: le tende che ricoprono le finestre non sono state spostate di un millimetro e il posto che l’auto occupa non intercetta la strada che incrocia il viale d’ingresso. 

Non può esser stato visto né la sua presenza può esser stata riferita.

“Lorenzo?”

“Saresti potuto entrare.”

Francesco è colto da un fremito di sorpresa. “Mi hanno visto?” domanda, una nota di allarme nella sua voce.

“No. Sono io che sono bravo a trovarti anche quando ti nascondi.”

Francesco vorrebbe fingere di non vedere i sottintesi che la battuta di Lorenzo nasconde, ma sono lì, davanti ai suoi occhi, in tutta la loro dolorosa evidenza. Ci sono così tante cose che vorrebbe dire, così tanti errori che vorrebbe non aver commesso, così tante scuse che vorrebbe aver avuto il coraggio di chiedere.  


“Lorenzo” dice, e non sa ancora quali saranno le prossime parole a cui darà voce. 

“Cosa?”

“Sono fuori casa tua.”

Si sente un rumore, dall’altra parte del telefono, quello di un respiro che viene emesso in modo rapido e secco. Un attimo dopo, Lorenzo è sulla soglia. Si guarda intorno freneticamente e appena individua l’automobile di Francesco si precipita nella direzione in cui è parcheggiata; dopo averla raggiunta, apre la portiera del passeggero e si siede senza chiedere permesso.

“Portami via di qui.”

Francesco non dovrebbe assecondare la richiesta: dovrebbe raccomandare a Lorenzo di lasciarlo perdere e di stare con la sua famiglia; dovrebbe tornare a casa per non rafforzare i sospetti di Jacopo. “Okay” dice invece, e mette in moto.

*

Quando spegne l’auto, Francesco offre a Lorenzo una sigaretta, mosso dall’istinto e da un ricordo sdrucito come un vecchio foglio di giornale. Lo stralcio di memoria ritrae un lui molto più giovane che compie lo stesso gesto nel cortile della scuola, una sigaretta già accesa al posto del pacchetto aperto. Francesco non avrebbe voluto che Guglielmo provasse a fumare – non si illudeva di poterglielo impedire, ma, allo stesso tempo, non aveva intenzione di essere quello che lo induce a farlo – ma con Lorenzo non aveva alcuna forma di riluttanza: lui era troppo intelligente per lasciarsi andare a un vizio, troppo ben equipaggiato per averne davvero bisogno. Francesco gli aveva porto la sua sigaretta per qualcosa che all’epoca gli era sembrato spirito di condivisione e in cui, con il senno di poi, riconosce un moto dell’animo più forte e viscerale, lo stesso che lo aveva spinto a scegliere una sigaretta da cui aveva già fatto dei tiri anziché una intonsa. 

Dopo quel giorno, Francesco ha visto Lorenzo fumare pochissime altre volte, più per compagnia e cameratismo che per una sua esigenza personale: fumare non è mai diventata un’abitudine, per lui, esattamente come Francesco aveva previsto, e Francesco è sicuro che continui a non esserlo malgrado negli ultimi sette anni non sia stato lì a condividere con Lorenzo le giornate.

“Quel giorno la nonna mi ha detto: fila dritto a farti una doccia e a cambiarti i vestiti. Non m’importa un fico secco se fumi, ma non voglio che tuo padre abbia un motivo per dare di matto.” Lorenzo sorride di un sorriso spento e nostalgico che è come uno spillo che si infila dritto nel cuore di Francesco. “Giuliano fumava senza sforzarsi troppo di tenerlo nascosto e nessuno ne aveva mai fatto un dramma. Il fatto è che papà non si aspettava niente di diverso da lui, ma io – io sarei stato una delusione.”

Il silenzio si mescola al fumo nello spazio ristretto dell’abitacolo, rendendolo ancor più soffocante. Francesco espira in direzione del tettuccio e un’altra scia grigia si disegna nell’aria: “Mi regalava le sigarette” dice all’improvviso. “Tua nonna.”

“Cosa?!” domanda Lorenzo, il tono di voce che si alza di un’ottava. “Con me non lo ha mai fatto.”

“Perché sapeva che a te non è mai piaciuto davvero fumare” risponde Francesco in modo pragmatico. “Ti ha coperto quando ha saputo che ti portavi a letto Lucrezia Donati.” Francesco ricorda nitidamente la delusione da cui venne scottato apprendendo il vero motivo per cui Lucrezia aveva smesso di dare ripetizioni a Bianca: gli era diventato chiaro grazie a una battuta di Giuliano allusiva in maniera per niente velata e che Francesco era stato l’unico dei presenti a non accogliere con un ghigno. “Penso che nemmeno di quello sarebbe stato contento, tuo padre.”

Il sorriso che Lorenzo esibisce è un po’ più ampio, e un po’ più vero, quasi uguale a uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi. Francesco non gliene ha ancora visti fare, da quando si sono ritrovati, ma i sorrisi di Lorenzo sono una di quelle cose che ti restano scolpite dentro agli occhi e sotto la pelle e non se ne vanno più. Ci sono stati momenti in cui Francesco avrebbe voluto strapparseli via dalla testa, cancellarli e distruggerli in modo che non ne restasse la benché minima traccia, ma la verità è che non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di farlo nemmeno se avesse potuto. 

“E nemmeno le piaceva, Lucrezia.”

“Non è vero che non le piaceva: aveva capito che non piaceva a te.”

Lorenzo annuisce tra sé e sé. “Già. Lei capiva sempre certe cose prima di tutti” considera. “Novella invece l’adorava.”

Certo che Contessina l’adorava: nessuno potrebbe fare il contrario, dopo aver conosciuto Novella. Francesco non ha mai odiato Lorenzo così intensamente come quando si è accorto che nemmeno avere una come lei tra le mani bastava a toglierglielo dalla testa. L’ha lasciata perché meritava di essere la prima scelta e non un ripiego di lusso: Francesco non l’avrebbe mai condannata a una sorte tanto ingiusta.

“Questo perché ho sempre avuto gusti migliori dei tuoi.”

“Se mi dai un’altra sigaretta, eviterò di provare quanto falsa sia quest’affermazione.”

Francesco gli allunga di nuovo il pacchetto, i resti del ghigno appena sfoggiato ancora visibili sulla sua espressione. Il movimento con cui le labbra di Lorenzo si schiudono per accogliere la punta della sigaretta cattura tutta la sua attenzione, come un punto di luce che si staglia solitario contro un fondo di oscurità. La bocca di Lorenzo ha sempre avuto quest’effetto, su di lui: quando ha scoperto che riusciva a concentrarsi sulle sue parole invece di perdersi a fissare la fonte da cui provenivano, Francesco ha avuto l’esatta misura delle qualità di oratore per cui Lorenzo è sempre stato famoso in tutti gli ambienti da lui frequentati.

“Francesco” lo chiama Lorenzo, riportandolo alla realtà. 

Francesco ha la sensazione di essersi perso un passaggio, uno in cui Lorenzo deve avergli detto qualcosa a cui adesso non sa come replicare.

“Cosa?”

“Non posso fumarla, se non me l’accendi.”

Francesco estrae l’accendino dalla tasca con un gesto rapido, quasi frenetico, come a voler cancellare il blocco avuto poco prima e i pensieri che lo hanno innescato. Ha il sentore che Lorenzo stia per dirgli qualcosa al riguardo e invece è tutt’altro ciò che tira fuori. “La nonna mi aveva fatto giurare di non dirlo a nessuno. Spero che mi perdonerà se infrango la promessa, ma, i biscotti che ci dava per merenda---”

“---non li preparava lei.”

Lorenzo spalanca gli occhi in un moto di sentito stupore. “Come fai a saperlo?” gli chiede.

Francesco scrolla le spalle con noncuranza. “Mi sapevano di prodotto confezionato” mente. Forse un giorno dirà a Lorenzo delle ultime parole che lui e Contessina si sono scambiati, o forse resteranno per sempre un segreto suo e suo soltanto; quel che è certo è che non è adesso il momento di rivelargliele. “Ti ricordi quando abbiamo provato a preparare una torta per il suo compleanno?”

“Certo. Come dimenticare la puzza di bruciato?” 

“Lo avevo detto che i tempi di cottura erano sbagliati.”

“Giuliano aveva assicurato di averli presi dalla ricetta.”

“Sei l’unico a poterti fidare così ciecamente di tuo fratello.”

“Quando la mamma è apparsa in cucina aveva una faccia che…”

Quel tuffo nel passato comporta l’apertura di cassetti che Francesco era convinto avrebbe lasciato sigillati per il resto dei suoi giorni. Ci trova dentro tanta polvere e a volte è doloroso persino afferrarne semplicemente la maniglia e tirare, ma lo sforzo pare alleggerire Lorenzo dal fardello che gli grava sul cuore, quindi vale la pena compierlo. 

E forse, in fondo, Francesco ne ha bisogno tanto quanto lui.

“E quando abbiamo dato fuoco al divano?”

“ _Giuliano_ ha dato fuoco al divano.”

“Era solo un bambino: avremmo dovuto impedirglielo.”

“È quello che ho provato a fare: temevo che avrei perso il favore di tua nonna, se la casa fosse finita in fiamme.”

“Quindi è per questo che insistevi tanto per telefonare ai pompieri.” Ridono di nuovo. Lo hanno fatto più volte di quanto Francesco avrebbe potuto immaginare quando ha fermato l’auto, nello stesso piazzale isolato dove ha portato Guglielmo perché avesse i primi assaggi di volante senza rischiare di scontrarsi con altre auto o di falciare un pedone a causa dell’inesperienza. Non sa esattamente come siano arrivati a sciorinare così tanti aneddoti sulla loro infanzia che vedevano Contessina coinvolta, ma è successo e il risultato è che Lorenzo sta brillando nella maniera accecante con cui è sempre stato solito fare, quella che fende gli occhi come il sole fissato troppo a lungo ma a cui Francesco non ha mai voluto rinunciare. Poco importava che rischiasse di danneggiarsi le retine e di non poter più guardare altro: sarebbe morto volentieri con quella immagine stampata dentro gli occhi. “Non sarebbe successo in ogni caso.” Ora Francesco avverte di nuovo una gravità pesante nella voce di Lorenzo. Sapeva che quella parentesi di spensieratezza era destinata a chiudersi, ma avrebbe voluto dilatarla quanto più possibile per non tornare a vedere Lorenzo soffrire, per potersi beare ancora della sua luce dopo esserne stato lontano tanto a lungo. “Ti era affezionata, Francesco. Ti voleva bene.”

“Lo so: per questo sono venuto.”

“Sono felice che tu lo abbia fatto.” Lorenzo ha gli occhi puntati sul parabrezza. Sembra riflettere, contemplare intensamente un pensiero. “Era l’unica a saperlo.”

“A sapere cosa?”

Quando Lorenzo si gira verso di lui, Francesco può leggere dentro ai suoi occhi seri la risposta ancor prima che le venga data forma. Forse Lorenzo non aveva nemmeno intenzione di formularla a voce alta; forse sapeva che un solo, singolo sguardo sarebbe bastato a far riemergere la reminiscenza che Francesco tiene accuratamente seppellita, quella dell’ultimo pomeriggio che ha trascorso a casa de’ Medici e che, visto in retrospettiva, ha segnato la fine della sua adolescenza. Tra le quattro mura della stanza di Lorenzo poteva essere soltanto un ragazzino che cresce e studia e sogna con il suo migliore amico o con qualunque cosa fosse Lorenzo per lui all’epoca; sotto l’influsso esclusivo di Jacopo era presto cominciato a diventare l’uomo duro e rancoroso che lo zio voleva renderlo. 

“Se avessimo avuto altri due cognomi? Sarebbe andata diversamente?”

Questa volta è Francesco a guardare dritto di fronte a sé: non può eludere la domanda, ma può evitare di doverla fronteggiare con gli occhi di Lorenzo che rubano alla sua espressione ciò che le parole tentano di nascondere. “Non avevamo altri due cognomi.”

È quello che si è detto per rimandare sott’acqua il rimpianto tutte le volte che è salito a galla, per spazzare via i _se_ e i _ma_ che tornavano puntualmente a tormentarlo con i loro scenari ipotetici e le loro opportunità sprecate: _non è amicizia che voglia che ci sia._

“Perché sei venuto da me?” 

Quando Francesco aveva bussato al campanello, con il cuore che si dimenava forsennato dentro la cassa toracica, gli aveva aperto un Lorenzo pallido e agitato. La nonna è svenuta, aveva detto senza fiato. Francesco aveva chiamato l’ambulanza mentre Lorenzo se ne stavo inginocchiato accanto al corpo di Contessina e lo scuoteva nel tentativo di destarla. Francesco era stato trascinato nel retro dell’ambulanza da Lorenzo e, quando un infermiere aveva provato a sbarrargli la strada del reparto rianimazione, Lorenzo aveva tuonato che se non avessero concesso a entrambi di entrare avrebbe usato le conoscenze di suo padre per far licenziare tutti in tronco. 

L’uomo avevano dato credito alla minaccia e aveva elargito a entrambi il lasciapassare richiesto.

“Per via della tua lettera.”

“Potevi strapparla.”

Ed eccola, l’ostinazione di Lorenzo, pronta a prendersi ciò che vuole anche a costo di doverlo estorcere a suon di domande scomode e insinuazioni pungenti. 

Francesco detesta esser messo con le spalle al muro: di solito scappa appena ha il sentore di poterci finire, ma sa che con Lorenzo il tentativo di fuga si tradurrebbe in uno spreco di fiato. 

“Vuoi sentirti dire che sentivo la tua mancanza?”

“Sarebbe bello, in effetti.” Francesco si volta verso la postazione del passeggero, attratto da quelle parole come una falena dalla luce artificiale di un lampione; Lorenzo ha il capo abbandonato contro il poggiatesta e lo sta fissando con due occhi limpidi e sinceri e bellissimi: “Io ho sentito la tua. Ogni giorno.”  


Francesco fissa Lorenzo di rimando. Entrambi restano immobili come statue di sale, quasi come se temessero che basterebbe anche il più piccolo, insignificante movimento per scombinare equilibri che sembrano miracolosamente tornati al loro posto. Forse si romperanno appena le portiere dell'auto verranno aperte e i confini della realtà smetteranno di coincidere con quelli tracciati dal metallo della carrozzeria, ma dopo anni passati in uno stato di guerra permanente anche una tregua di breve durata appare come la più preziosa delle conquiste.

Francesco si sente come intrappolato nello sguardo che lui e Lorenzo continuano a scambiarsi; ma non è una gabbia come quella in cui lo ha segregato suo zio affinché non potesse allontanarsi da lui abbastanza da sfuggire al suo controllo: è un posto piacevole in cui stare rinchiusi, uno dove non esiste il freddo e non servono corazze per difendersi.

La notifica di un messaggio fa scoppiare la bolla da cui erano stati avvolti. Il suono è inverosimilmente alto e fragoroso, come per contrasto rispetto al silenzio perdurato fino a un attimo prima. Lorenzo estrae il cellulare dalla tasca, se lo sistema in grembo e picchietta sul display con la punta delle dita. “È Bianca.”

“Avrei detto Giuliano.”

“Ha scritto che se non mi vede rientrare entro i prossimi dieci minuti, Giuliano uscirà a cercarmi.”

Francesco ha imparato molti anni prima che le minacce di Giuliano non sono da sottovalutare, soprattutto se c’è Lorenzo in ballo. “Meglio che ti riporti a casa, prima che Firenze venga messa a ferro e fuoco.”

Percorrono il tragitto di ritorno senza parlare. Non è il silenzio imbarazzato di chi è a corto di parole, ma quello disteso e consapevole di chi ha già emesso tutte quelle che c’erano da dire. Ce ne sarebbero altre, in realtà, ma, ancora – non adesso, non oggi.

Francesco si ferma a debita distanza dal viale d’accesso. Non si sorprenderebbe di scoprire che Giuliano è appostato dietro a una delle finestre, un occhio rivolto all’esterno e l’altro posato sull’orologio per assicurarsi che il limite di tempo da lui stabilito non sia ancora stato superato. 

Lorenzo scende dall’auto e continua a non dire niente. Richiude la portiera e si abbassa all’altezza del finestrino, poggiandoci sopra l’avambraccio per avere un appoggio. “Ti---”

“Mi hai già detto più grazie di quanti me ne meriti: può bastare.”

Lorenzo lo guarda a lungo, e a fondo, come faceva quando era sul punto di dirgli qualcosa di importante o sapeva che era Francesco, ad avere una confessione da fare, e voleva dargli il tempo di chiamare a raccolta il coraggio necessario a spingerla fuori. “Va bene” dice alla fine. “Ciao, Francesco.”

“Ciao, Lorenzo.”

*

Lorenzo si è da poco richiuso la porta alle spalle quando Francesco prende il cellulare. 

Le dita restano sospese sopra la tastiere, le lettere che le attraggono e poi le respingono come una calamita impazzita; Francesco le ritrae, poi le poggia sullo schermo, poi cancella quanto hanno digitato e il processo si ripete da capo, scandito dagli stessi passaggi, interrotto dalle stesse esitazioni. 

È una specie di battaglia, quella che sta conducendo: contro Jacopo, contro i suoi stessi sentimenti, contro quel passato che è in parte ancora presente ma, forse, può non essere anche futuro.

Non è davvero importante chi sia l’avversario: conta soltanto che lo batta. Francesco vuole quella vittoria con ogni fibra del suo essere ed è per questo che nonostante il rimorso mai estinto e le paure ancora conficcate nella carne arriva a premere il tasto d’invio.

Il messaggio viene inoltrato a Lorenzo; un attimo dopo, risulta visualizzato.

_Anche tu mi sei mancato._


End file.
